hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Lake Superior hurricane season
The 2016 Lake Superior hurricane season was a past event in tropical cyclone formation, which began on May 1, 2016 and ended on December 15, 2016. The season featured near-normal activity with 16 named storms. The season was also very destructive with Claus and Kenneth both devastating Ontario and Michigan respectively. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2016 till:08/05/2016 color:C2 text:Alfonso from:07/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:Barbara from:24/05/2016 till:29/05/2016 color:C3 text:Claus from:01/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:C1 text:Dawn from:03/06/2016 till:14/06/2016 color:TS text:Eric barset:break from:04/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:C4 text:Fiona from:06/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TS text:Gilbert from:06/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C3 text:Helen from:19/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C1 text:Ike barset:break from:02/08/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C2 text:Joanna from:02/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C5 text:Kenneth from:02/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C4 text:Lorraine from:11/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TS text:Marco barset:break from:10/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TS text:Nancy from:15/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C2 text:Oscar from:01/12/2016 till:03/12/2016 color:TS text:Pamela bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December Hurricane Alfonso On May 5, an invest formed 40 miles north of Marquette, Michigan. The invest was upgraded to a tropical depression later and was designated as Tropical Depression 01. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name Alfonso. Alfonso rapidly increased in wind speed and pressure, becoming a 70 mph tropical storm with a barometric pressure of 995 millibars. Alfonso became a hurricane on May 6, attaining a peak intensity of 75 mph and 988 millibars. Alfonso weakened into a 65 mph tropical storm with winds of 65 mph and a pressure of 992 millibars after brushing Caribou and Michipicoten Islands, causing slight damage. Alfonso restrengthened into a hurricane again on May 7, attaining wind speeds of 100 mph and a pressure of 971 millibars. Alfonso made landfall in Ontario on May 8, rapidly weakening into a high-end tropical storm, causing at least 14 fatalities. At least 10" of rain was dumped in some areas. Alfonso dissipated on May 8. Alfonso's remnants caused slight tree damage in a forest on May 10 before fully dissipating. Tropical Storm Barbara On May 7, yet another storm formed and was given the name Barbara. Barbara strengthened into a 60 mph tropical storm after struggling to gain strength. Barbara entered a patch of cool water and rapidly dissipated on May 9. Hurricane Claus On May 23, the Great Lakes Hurricane Center and the National Hurricane Center both noted an invest that was likely to strengthen in the next few days. On May 24, the invest was upgraded to a tropical depression and was designated as 03. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was designated the name Claus on May 25. Claus became a high-end tropical storm the following day. Claus became a hurricane on May 27, with winds of 90 mph. Claus rapidly intensified into a major hurricane later that day. Claus neared the Ontarian coast, causing high rip currents, of which killed two people. The outer band of the hurricane brushed the Thunder Bay, Ontario area, dumping at least 24" of rain in three hours. Damages totaled up to $4.6 million. Claus surpassed Alfonso as being the longest lasting storm yet in the hurricane season. Claus made a direct, devastating landfall on Thunder Bay, killing more than 131 people. An analysis on Claus made a comment that it had made landfall at high-end Category 2 strength. Claus dissipated on May 29. Hurricane Dawn On June 1, a tropical storm formed from a strong, well-defined invest and was designated the name Dawn. Dawn strengthened over the next 18 hours and became a hurricane on June 2. Dawn slightly affected the Apostle Island that day and killed one person indirectly by strong rip currents. Dawn continued to strengthen after making landfall on Keweenaw County, Michigan, killing two people. Dawn passed by Caribou Island, causing minimal flooding. Dawn prompted Hurricane Warnings for Ontario on June 5. Dawn made landfall on June 6 and dissipated soon after. Tropical Storm Eric On June 1, a tropical disturbance formed near Marquette, Michigan. The disturbance was upgraded to an invest later that day. Soon, the storm became a tropical depression and was designated as Tropical Depression 05. The next day, 05 became Tropical Storm Eric. Eric became the earliest fifth named storm in the basin. Eric began to fluctuate in strength before intensifying again on June 6. Thus, Eric became a tropical storm for a third time. Eric weakened into a tropical depression again on June 12 and made landfall on June 14. Eric dissipated that day. Eric was one of the longest lasting storms on record in the basin. Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Fiona formed from a struggling wave that formed over Lake Michigan. Fiona began to strengthen and soon became a Category 1 hurricane on July 6. Fiona began to rapidly strengthen and became a Category 3 hurricane on July 7. Fiona became the season first hurricane to surpass Category 3 hurricane strength on July 8. Hurricane Fiona made landfall near Grand Portage, Minnesota. Only minimal damage occurred. Fiona began to weaken, and on July 15, Fiona made landfall near Sault Ste. Marie, causing only $100 million (2016 USD) in damages. Fiona weakened into a tropical depression later and dissipated. Miraculously, no fatalities occurred. Tropical Storm Gilbert Tropical Storm Gilbert formed on July 6, 26 miles north of Grand Marais, Michigan. Gilbert gained winds of 45 mph the next day on July 7. Gilbert made landfall in Ontario on July 8. Gilbert dissipated the same day, but its remnants still brought rain. Hurricane Helen Tropical Storm Helen formed from a very well-defined tropical wave that originated from the Wisconsin coast. Helen seemed to rapidly intensify into a 60 mph tropical storm on July 7. Tropical Storm Helen became a hurricane on July 8 and continued to intensify. Helen became a major hurricane on July 11. Helen dissipated on July 12 after rapidly weakening. Hurricane Ike On July 17, the Great Lakes Hurricane Center began monitoring a tropical wave near Marquette, Michigan. The storm became a depression on July 19 and later strengthened into a tropical storm, earning the name Ike. Ike began to slowly strengthen as it remained stationary near Marquette. Ike weakened as it turned north and dissipated on July 26. Hurricane Joanna On August 2, a depression formed near the Apostle Islands. Overnight, the depression entered warm, open waters and became a tropical storm. The Great Lakes hurricane center (GLHC), designated the name Joanna to the system. The storm continued to stay away from high shear, but Joanna stayed in warm, open waters. Joanna continued to intensify on August 3. Joanna became a minimal hurricane on August 4 after causing $100,000 in damages. Joanna became a high-end Category 2 hurricane on August 4. Joanna began to slowly weaken after attaining its peak strength on August 5. Joanna began to weaken and dissipated on August 8. Hurricane Kenneth Tropical Depression 11 formed on August 3 near the Apostle Islands. The storm, overnight, became a tropical storm and was designated the name Kenneth. Kenneth entered extremely warm waters, which caused Kenneth to rapidly intensify into a hurricane on August 4. Kenneth underwent rapid intensification the same day, which led to Kenneth becoming the strongest storm of the season. Kenneth later became the strongest system ever recorded in the basin on August 5. As the storm attained Category 5 intensity, the storm began to affect Michigan. As it affected Michigan, waves washed away roads, buildings, and trees. Kenneth began to move slowly and rapidly weaken as it moved off of the coast. Kenneth dissipated on August 18. Hurricane Lorraine Tropical Depression 12 formed on August 2. The storm slowly intensified and became a tropical storm on August 4. The Great Lakes hurricane center assigned the name Lorraine. Lorraine continued to slowly strengthen. Lorraine attained peak intensity on August 15 before making landfall in Ontario. Lorraine dissipated on August 24. Tropical Storm Marco On September 9, the Great Lakes Hurricane Center began monitoring a tropical wave in the vicinity of the Apostle Islands. The system was soon invested and became a tropical depression on September 11. Six hours later, the tropical depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named Marco. Marco began to curve north-northwestward towards coastal Minnesota. On September 12, Marco weakened into a tropical depression as it neared the Minnesota coast. Marco made landfall later that day, resulting in one indirect fatality and an unknown amount of damage. Marco maintained to hold onto its strength while over land, which happened for the very first time in the Lake Superior basin. This did not last long however, and Marco dissipated on September 13. Tropical Storm Nancy On October 10, a tropical storm formed near L'Anse, Michigan. The storm was designated the name Nancy. Nancy entered unfavorable conditions soon after and dissipated. Hurricane Oscar On November 14, a tropical disturbance formed off the coast of Marquette, Michigan. The following day, the disturbance became Tropical Depression 15. The depression rapidly intensified into a 50-mph tropical storm and was designated as Tropical Storm Oscar. Oscar gradually began to strengthen and became a hurricane on November 17. Oscar further intensified into a Category 2 hurricane on November 18, before hitting a peak of 110 mph. On November 19, Oscar weakened slowly back into a Category 1 hurricane before making landfall in Ontario with 75 mph winds on November 20. Oscar stalled over Ontario bringing excessive rain amounts and high wind gusts up to 60 mph. Oscar dissipated on November 21. Tropical Storm Pamela On December 1, Tropical Depression 16 formed off of the coast of Houghton County, Michigan. The depression became Tropical Storm Pamela later that day. On December 2, Pamela made landfall in Keweenaw County at peak intensity. The next day, Pamela dissipated, marking the end to the 2016 season. Storm names The Great Lakes Hurricane Center assigns names to storms in each basin of the Great Lakes. A storm that exits a basin keeps its name. Names in bold are active and names that are normal have been used. Names not retired in this list will be used again in 2022. Below are the 21 names for 2016: * Alfonso * Barbara * Claus * Dawn * Eric * Fiona * Gilbert * Helen * Ike * Joanna * Kenneth * Lorraine * Marco * Nancy * Oscar * Pamela * * * * * Retirement The names Claus and Kenneth have been requested for retirement, and the names Christian and Kirk replaced them for 2022. Season effects This section lists the season storms and their characteristics. See also * List of Lake Superior hurricane records * 2016 Lake Michigan hurricane season * 2016 Lake Huron hurricane season Category:2016 Lake Superior hurricane season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Past Events Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes in Lake Superior Category:Hypothetical hurricanes